


Tell you what.

by Mystiquelove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is so done, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, calum thinks, cute malum and Lashton moments, idk just read, malum, maybe malum will soon take over the world, this is the longest chapter i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiquelove/pseuds/Mystiquelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has so many problems in his life <i>damn it</i>, he doesn't need his Michael to be the additional main problem right now. </p><p>And he has a Lashton to deal with to top it all off. </p><p>Wait. Did he just call Michael <i>his?</i></p><p>Shit.<br/>-<br/>Or in which Calum is done with everything and everyone and Michael was one huge problem and then there's Lashton that act like and old married couple which is just so cute yet frustrating and just sickeningly sweet to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell you what.

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA!  
> as some of you may know, I usually write Lashton. But then Malum got me feeling alot recently and and at the same time I wrote for a friend, so yeah.
> 
> I also noticed that this is probably the first oneshot I've ever written.
> 
>  
> 
> **UPDATE: GUYS I DID SOME HEAVE MAJOR EDITING, LIKE MAJOR _MAJOR_. So you could go check it our again! I'm sorry!**

Calum loves his life right now.

He really does.

Being in a band with your bestfriends and living the dream together, having the greatest support and the best fans in the world, what more could he possible ask for?

But as much he loved his life right now, he was never told that unexpected situations might happen.

Like, about the fact on how two of his band members (whom he did not know had the hots for each other) just recently became a couple, being one of them.

Now don’t mistake him, Lashton is seriously cute, honest. Amazing, lovely, beautiful, pretty, wonderful- _and_  whatever the hell adjectives you could possibly ever add.

How could they  _not_  be? The way they hold each other, intertwining hands while whispering into each others ears, smile and giggle at each others knock knock jokes and wink when they think no one looks and- basically the way how they act as if they were one entity.

It was adorable.

But after a while it became very  _very_ fucking  _frustrating_ to watch.

Like,  _hello,_ with all the lovey-dovey aura they pour into the fucking room, they unknowingly make all the single people feel conscious and lonely and sad and wanting. They basically torture all the single people in the area with their very existence that literally screams ‘look-at-us-we’re-too-fucking-amazing-to-care-about-other-people-oh-look-we’re-in-our-own-world‘.

But hey, at least those people would  _only_  suffer  _once_.

Here was Calum, lo and behold, a member in the same band as them called 5 seconds of summer. And what does that mean? That means that he has to  _suffer_ for the rest of his life.

Be it on tour, on bus, on car, on plane, on house, on sea, in island, on boat, in space, he has to fucking be with them and endure the amount of love aura they emit. But among all things he wants to complain about ‘Lashton’, the main one would be about how they shower each other with pet names. Every. Single. Fucking. Time.

 ‘Babe’ being one of- being  _especially_ one of them.

" _ **Babe** , can you pass me the salt?"_

_" **Babe** , can we watch a movie?"_

_" **Babe** can you play the chords E minor instead of a B minor?"_

_" **Babe**_ _I love the way you said hi to that kid."_

Oh my god, If Calum could get a dollar every time they uttered that haunted word he would’ve been as rich as fucking Bill Gates by now. It was just, it was  _too_ much. Every time Calum would wake up, sleepy, tired and hungry, he would head into the kitchen to see the Lashton Love Aura already in action.

Luke and Ashton sitting on the table, having the nice mug of coffee and French toast in their hands as they giggle and pinch each other’s cheeks.

“Look at that, you’ve got something on your mouth.” Ashton says to Luke.

And of course, _of fucking course_ Calum’s life is one huge fucking cliché because Luke wipes the other side of his mouth where there’s _no_ dirt and Ashton will have to sigh before licking the dirt off Luke’s cheek.

Calum passes through them like he’s fine with it and takes the French toast and walks out from the particularly stressing scene. 

He had just wanted his breakfast  _god damn it._

Then there were times whenever they finish a concert and come down, adrenaline high and kicking, they would have steamy hot sex late in the toilets or late at night in the bus, thinking that no one would know. And Calum does not want to dive into a discussion about their weird kinks they have in bed. Just _no_.

Unfortunately, now was being one of those times.

“ _Babe, but what if they hear us?”_  Calum can hear Luke whispering from below his bunk bed and knows that whatever is going to happen next would be mentally scarring.

“ _Shh It’s okay, babe, they won’t know.”_ He hears Ashton whisper back and now he’s guessing that they’re on the same bunk by now.

“ _But-“_

_“-We always do this and never get caught, Even Mikey is asleep. C’mon babe.”_

But Calum is not asleep. And what sounds come afterwards is something he can live the rest of his life without knowing.

“ _Nngh…uhh...Daddy!”_

Calum plays the heaviest metal music on his playlist and blasts his headphones to the maximum volume that night. 

 

******

 

So it was Tuesday today and what happens on Tuesday is typical 5sos ritual, which meant- movie night.

Back when  _everyone_  was single it meant all the boys huddling in one couch with one blanket over all of them as they watch some dumb chick-flick and guess the plotline. Or watching Disney movies. Like Lion King.

But now it would just be playing some random movie, which could be fine for him, if it weren’t for the fact that Luke and Ashton were literally _squished_  against each other and cuddling and whispering sweet nothings in one another’s ears while hogging the rest of the blanket.

Good for them, not for him.

“ _Babe_.” Luke sighs and leans into Ashton some more and really, Calum’s just  _trying_ to focus on the movie (fucking _Babes,_ whoever invented it should go die.)

Then, he feels a tap on his shoulder and he looks at his left to see that it was Michael, motioning him to come closer. It was like a sign-language for  _come let’s cuddle._

So Calum does and Michael takes a blanket from his side and covers them up and huddles close to Calum. “Brought my own blanket,” Michael murmurs, leaning closer to Calum, “Knew that would happen. Prepared for it.”

Calum says nothing, too caught up with Michael’s scent that he could inhale, and the warmth he felt comfortable with. He snuggles up closer.

 (Michael was a cozy bear, Calum decides).

Then, halfway during the movie that Calum was barely paying attention to, Calum couldn’t help but ask Michael about the thing that was constantly bugging him since the start of Lashton.

Calum looks up at stares directly at Michael. "Doesn't it bother you?" Calum asks quietly, trying to make sure that Luke and Ashton dont hear anything.

"About the lesbian scenes in the movie? Not that much. Maybe if they could tone down the tongues and stuff a bit." Michael responds back easily, popping a popcorn in his mouth.

"No," Calum sighs, rolling his eyes at the now confused Michael. "I'm talking about  _them_. Oh, and wher'd you get that? Gimme one."

"Oh." Is all Michael says before shrugging and passing the bowl of popcorn. "Not really. 'M not that bothered, I guess."

Right, Calum thinks. Of course Michael isn't bothered a bit.

Recently, Michael has had a lot of hook ups more often than not. Whenever they had day offs, he would go out and come back early in the morning, or even bring back a girl or two to his room.

Of course he's not bothered  by Luke and Ashton.

Maybe Calum is just a bitter type of a single person. 

Calum halts the conversation and leans into Michael's chest, snuggling up until he was cozy enough.  
   
How he wishes to find his own partner soon.

 

******

 

This is not good. This was so definitely _not_ good.

There was a major problem, and this time it had to do with Calum himself.

He was starting to see his own best friend in a different light. A light that was not suppose to exist. A light where he finds Michael’s yawn adorable, a light where he just loves being with Michael, a light where he could play with Michael’s hand just so Michael would get annoyed and grumpily cute, a light where he spends too much time in the bathroom, fantasizing about  Michael doing unspoken things that would probably never happen.

After Luke and Ashton together, they would always doze off in their own world, leaving him and Michael to fend off for themselves.

So Michael and him had spent more time together compared to before.

It was like back when they were in elementary, back before they met Luke and Ashton. When it was just Calum & Mikey.

To that Calum missed it was understatement. It was as fun as before and they've always had this chemistry between them where they could talk about everything and anything and never get bored of each other.

While this had its pros, it also had its cons.

One of them being that it wasn't exactly like before. Before, Calum didn't think of kissing those pretty pink lips, or biting that milky white skin, or marking up his best mate to show the world that he was his.

Back then, Calum wasn't In love with his best friend. Back then wasn’t the problem.

Now was. Now he wants to do everything he hasn't thought about before and there's something huge that's stopping him from doing so.

He _can't_. And it hurts.

And Calum has to deal with these fucking problems because sleeping on the same bed as him was no other than Michael Clifford.

The management had accidentally got two hotel rooms booked under the impression that there would be two beds per room. To which they found out that there was actually only one.

For Luke and Ashton, they had no problem managing themselves.

And usually, Calum and Michael didn't either.

Except that after finding out the revelations about his feelings for his best mate, he indeed has a problem with having a Michael in the same bed as him.

Calum shudders as he feels the arm of Michael wrapped tightly around his waist and the heavy breathing on his neck.

And at the same time, he can hear the bangings from the walls and the loud screams that seem to suspiciously come from Luke.

This was not good.

******

 

“You’re gonna have to tell him soon, Cal.” Luke says as they were left alone in the dressing room. Ashton and Michael had gone out to discuss details with the management, leaving him and Luke alone for once, which led into Calum accidently spilling out his feelings for the multi-colored freak.

“But, I can’t.” Calum protests weakly.

“But you _have_ to. It’s killing you, and it’s also killing him.”

“How does it even affect him?”

“For God’s sake Cal, it would affect all of us. You’re my best friend too, and it hurts to see you both painfully staring at each other with heart eyes and all that but yet none of you make a move.”

Calum keeps silent, he ignore the way Luke said ‘you both’ because he’s probably mistaken. He sure Michael doesn’t like him. He’s sure Michael is into girls, boobs and not dicks. He’s sure of that.

“Calum, please say that you’d do something about it.” Luke pleads.

“Okay,” Calum lies, just for the sake of Luke, “I will.” _Not_.

******

 

Calum has never thought that the day might come in which he would've thought of himself as an out sided or a third wheel.

They were all taking breakfast at the hotel as usual, and everything was normal (Lashton moments have become normal, it was useless pointing on it) Until a really beautiful girl with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes walks up to their table and asks if she could sit with them, to which Michael says yes to easily.

Michael has always had a lot and a lot of hookups since the start of the band to the point where everyone had gotten used to it already. Even Calum in the past was used to it.

But now, he wasn’t. Calum in the present had to go and realize that ‘ _Oh wait I’m inlove with my bestfriend I so expected this to happen.’_ And now whenever Michael brought someone home or stayed out late at night, Calum would feel so incredibly hurt and would sometimes cry to sleep.

And soon, Michael and the girl begin talking and sooner doze off into their own world. Like what a typical Lashton would do.

"Oh, cool! Me and my sister would definitely love to come to one of your concerts!" The unnamed girl annoyingly squeaks and  and Michael chuckles at that. Calum slices his bread a little more fiercely.

What the girl does next is enough for Calum. She starts leaning in oh so closely to his ear and starts talking slowly, teasingly. "And maybe, afterwards, we could go to somewhere more... private?"

Calum stabs the piece of bread with his for and everyone jolts in surprise and suddenly all eyes are focused on him.

"Calum...?" Ashton tries to say something.

"I'm going back up," Calum says slowly as he gets up, "I'm having a bit of a bad day, sorry." he apologizes and walks away.

He wasn't lying.

 

******

“Calum, stop. That’s enough already.” Ashton says worriedly as he watches Calum gulp down more than enough bottles in one go, “That’s too much.”

“Huh?” Calum slurs as he looks at Ashton with hazed eyes. Even his vision was failing him.”’s not…too much… I can –hic- I can handle this –hic-”

Ashton shakes his head and tears away the bottle from his hand. “No,” he says firmly. “That’s enough. Go sober up while I clean the area.”

Ashton collects all the bottles as he heads into the kitchen, leaving Calum all alone to drown in his own thoughts and sorrows.

It’s been months and months already and he just loves Michael too much.

And it kills him.

 

******

 

Calum hears a knock on the door and lazily lifts his head up from his pillow. "Whoever you are, go fuck yourselves."

"It's me." He hears Michael's voice and dives back into his pillow, not wanting to respond.

The doors clicks open and Calum groans as he feels Michael's presence draw closer and closer.

" _Go away_." Calum mumbles even though he sound is muffled through the pillow.

He hears and audible sigh but nothing happens for the first three minutes until Calum feels another weight on the bed, and a hand stroking his back.

"Cal," He hears Michael say soothingly, "Is there something wrong? What happened to you back there?"

What happened to him back there? Even Calum wants to know the answer to that.

He was just so, mad and angry and altogether pissed as he saw the scene play in front of him.

They had just finished an interview, and Calum was not in his best mood during that time because of the constant ‘subtle’ flirting the interviewer was doing with Michael. Oh fucking hell, the woman could’ve as well been screaming out ‘fuck me’ to him if that were the case.

But what irked him off more was when the interview ended and everyone was already heading to the dressing room and this. This woman was just so.

 The way the she was literally clinging unto Michaels arm and going all high voiced and fluttery fake eyelashes and disgusting giggles that just- it pissed Calum off to no end. And before he knew it, he already stormed out of the area to go back to the hotel room.

"Cal, please." He hears Michael's plead and sighs before reluctantly getting up.

He stares into Michaels worried green, green eyes, and the confused expression on his face  and he's just, he's had enough of this. 

"I think it singleness in me that's kicking in," Calum starts, looking down at the sheets as he continues. He wasn’t even going to tell Michael his real problem. "I'm just, tired of being single, I've been single enough and Luke and Ashton are not making it better.”  Lying is bad, but he wasn’t totally lying, it was half the truth.

“Whenever I look at them I feel like I should search for my own partner because they're just so annoying and i'm so envious and I think, I think that I should find own lover by now." Calum's says weakly.

But he doesn't notice the sudden freeze Michael did.

" _Don't_." He hears Michael voice. Firm, and, suddenly different compared to the soothing tone he was using earlier.

Huh? Calum thinks as he looks up to Michael, "What do you mean don't?" he asks, confused.

"Don't get a lover." Michael says firmly, "Don't."

"Why not?" Calum asks, now he was confused.

That got Michael to suddenly change his expression."You won't, you don't, our friendship would be ruined and, uhm."

"Huh?" Calum asks again, and he doesn't even know what's going on anymore. "We'd still be friends, Mikey. What are you trying to say-"

"-But we'd be  _'Just friends'_ , just best friends." Michael cuts off Calum and stares intently at him, "I don't want that."

What? "What?"

Michael lets out a frustrated  sigh as he ruffles and messes up his hair, "Can't you see, I'm trying to say that I don't want to be just friends, Calum. I want more than that." Michael mutters, and the next thing he's about to say is something barely audible but Calum caught it, "I love you, damn it."

 And if Calum's heart wasn't thumping so loudly right now, then who knows what it might've been.

Did he hear it right? Did Michael just say he loved him? More than friends? More than best friends?

Calum has so many questions to ask right now but the first thing that comes out is a choked: "Since when?" 

"Since year ten, stupid." Michael tries to make it sound like a playful tone, but all that comes out is a croaked voice.

And what.

What?

That has approximately been five years and what the hell is going on.

"But what about those girls you bring home?"

"Those were to take you off my mind. It was five years and I almost lost hope." Michael smiles bitterly, "I'm probably out of character right now."

This can't be happening.

"Mikey, I-"

"- _No_ , Calum. I mean, im sorry for letting all this out right now. You might be creeped out and im just terribly sorry and-"

"-No, Mikey-"

"-im pretty sure you hate me right now but I really don't need your pity and-" Michael keeps blabbering and Calum just wants to shut him up by claiming those plump red lips of his.

So he does.

"-Oh my god, shut up Clifford. Just,  _shut up_." Calum is already leaning closer and by the time he finishes his sentence, his lips are sealing Michael into a kiss.

At least that shuts Michael up. His eyes widen in shock for about few seconds before he slowly melts into the kiss and pretty soon Michael’s already growling they're both hot and needy desperate for each other. 

Calum gasps as Michael fumbles around his shirt and prods his entrance with his tongue, asking for permission to which he complies to easily. They were venting out all their frustrations on each other.

They were running in circles all this time.

After what seems like forever pass, they pull away, both panting heavily.

"That was..." Michael starts, still dazed. Calum nods.

Once they've got their breathe intact, Calum faces him seriously. "Now look here, what I've wanted to do was apologize, not reject you."

Michael doesn't say anything, but the look of confusion on his face is apparent.

"I'm sorry for making you wait that long, I'm sorry for not noticing anything early, oh god if I did, you wouldn't have to suffer and we could've been the Lashton of the band and-"

Michael chuckles this time, "Now you're blabbering. But, don't apologize. It's fine, I'm fine. What's important is now, isn't it? And that's all what matters."

That keeps Calum thinking and yeah, that's really all that matters right now.

Taking the silence as a chance, Michael dives down and captures Calum's lips once again, this time less fast paced and more of a calm, and sweet, feeling.

Calum smiles into the kiss and secretly thanks Luke and Ashton. Maybe the Lashton love aura had something good about it. Maybe it sort of played a huge part in this. Maybe it also brought people together. Who knows.

“Should we head back now?” Calum asks Michael.

Michael shakes his head, “Nah, forget them, let’s just stay and cuddle.”

******

_Later:_

“Hey, uhm, Is it alright to say I love you?”

“Then is it alright to say that _I love you_ too?”

“Yeah,” Calum smiles. _Yeah_. “It totally is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Btw, I'm planning on exploring the other ships like Cake, muke and Cashton for example. And I've already written a Cake oneshot and all that's left is to post it. So, whadaya think guys?
> 
> follow me on twitter:[@dacalumnosehood](https://twitter.com/dacalumnosehood)  
> follow me on tumblr:[bitchachosblog](http://bitchachosblog.tumblr.com/)
> 
> okay for some reason your comments got deleted, which, idk why.


End file.
